Sentimentos
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Haruka/Michiru. Em meio a luta contra Sailor Galáxia o falhar de seus planos é inevitável. Em instantes, antes do embalo da morte, muitas coisas podem ser passadas a limpo...


**Sentimentos**

Seu plano de enganar Sailor Galáxia não foi perfeito, ainda não conseguiam acreditar que aquela Sailor não possuía semente estelar. Mas agora esse pequeno detalhe não mais importava. Sailor Galáxia havia retirado as pulseiras que lhe permitiam continuar nesse mundo e agora estão lá...No frio concreto do campo de batalha, deitadas, ao pé de sua morte, separadas por simples e poucos centímetros de distância. Fitaram-se, ambas com a respiração entrecortada e sentindo suas forças deixarem seu corpo. Dessa vez...seria o fim...?

Sim...elas sabiam que dessa vez não tinha volta...Dessa vez era o fim...

Ambas esticaram o braço com esforço, na intenção de poder tocar na mão da outra uma última vez. Não interrompiam os olhares, continuavam se fitando intensamente.

**Michiru**: Haruka... –sussurrou, tentando alcançar a mão da outra.

**Haruka**: Parece que...acaba aqui, Michiru! –sussurrou como resposta e um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios da Urano.

**Michiru**: É...acho que sim... –um sorriso triste surgiu em sua face, enquanto tocava a mão da Tenou com a ponta dos dedos. –"Infelizmente!" –pensou.

**Haruka**: Ora...está triste, Michiru? Fizemos o que podíamos... –voltou a sussurrar.

**Michiru**: Tem razão!

Um silêncio reinou sobre as duas Sailors, deixando a situação desconfortável enquanto uma via o corpo da outra desaparecer, pouco a pouco, sem pressa, conseqüência da extração de suas sementes estelares. O silêncio apenas foi interrompido por um fraco e baixo riso irônico por parte da Tenou, o que chamou a atenção daquela que tem Netuno como planeta guardião.

**Michiru**: Só porque vamos morrer você enlouqueceu, Haruka? –perguntou sarcástica, a base de sussurros falhados por sua respiração entrecortada.

**Haruka**: Talvez.

Ambas esbouçaram sorrisos tristes, enquanto apreciavam a carícia proporcionada pelo toque de suas mãos. O coração de ambas estava descompassado e ás vezes falhava algumas batidas, suas respirações estavam ficando cada vez mais fracas e seus corpos cada vez mais inexistentes.

A Kaiou fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima solitária escorrer por sua bochecha. Naquele momento se sentia uma idiota por nunca Ter dito o que realmente sente. Sempre estiveram juntas, sempre lutaram lado a lado, sempre foram muito mais do que simples amigas e sabia muito bem que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Mas nunca teve a chance de dizer com suas próprias palavras o que realmente sente. Nunca teve a coragem. E agora estavam quase no fim, estavam morrendo, e mesmo assim as palavras não saem de sua garganta.

Nunca teve medo de ser uma Sailor, e sim sempre teve orgulho disso. Então porque tanto medo de falar três simples palavras? Será que, bem lá no fundo, tinha medo de Ter interpretado os sentimentos da Tenou de maneira errada? De, de repente, não ser correspondida da maneira que gostaria ou esperava? Para sua infelicidade não teria mais tempo para responder todas essas perguntas...A ligeira falta de ar, dores e falta de energia indicava que sua vida estava a cada segundo perto do fim.

A garota entreabriu os olhos, encontrando os orbes escuros da outra fitando-a intensamente e com uma pontada de preocupação. Deu um meio sorriso, meio irônico.

**Michiru**: Acha que elas vão conseguir vencê-la? –sua voz veio entrecortada devido a sua fraca respiração.

**Haruka**: Não se preocupe...elas são fortes... –sussurrou, fechando os olhos e com um pequeno sorriso na face.

**Michiru**: Haruka...eu só queria Ter tido a oportunidade de... –parou, mudando sua expressão para uma triste enquanto lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos azul mar.

**Haruka**: De...? –reabriu um pouco os olhos, encontrando aquelas gotas transparentes rolarem pelo rosto da companheira. –O que foi, Michiru? –sussurrou preocupada.

**Michiru**: De Ter passado mais tempo...com você! –sussurrou baixo, mas mesmo assim a outra Sailor conseguiu escutar.

Mais gordas e grandes lágrimas desciam por aqueles olhos. Estava sofrendo não só de dor por estar morrendo, mas também de tristeza por nunca Ter conseguido falar diretamente aquilo que sente e sempre sentirá.

Há! Amar uma outra mulher. Um sorriso de ironia surgiu em sua face entristecida. Para muitos esse tipo de amor não vai de acordo com muitas leis de sociedade ou religião. Mas, para ela...é somente...amor...algo especial.

Abriu seus olhos, fitando Haruka que já estava quase inconsciente por completo. Engoliu seco e ficou com uma expressão decidida apesar das lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos. Tinha sua chance bem na sua frente, diante de seus olhos e, mesmo esse sendo o fim, não iria desperdiçar isso.

**Michiru**: Haruka... –chamou a atenção da outra, fazendo-a fita-la. Sua voz saiu rouca e fraca, como num sussurro. –Acha que...iremos para onde?

**Haruka**: Hunf. Refere-se...á Inferno ou Céu? –sussurrou, lutando para manter seus olhos abertos.

**Michiru**: Sim...

**Haruka**: Quem sabe para o Inferno. Enganamos nossos aliados...lembra?.! –disse sarcástica e brincalhona, o que arrancou um sorriso da outra jovem.

**Michiru**: Há, é verdade. –disse bromando. –Mas...

**Haruka**: Hm?

**Michiru**: Mas eu não me importo para onde formos, desde que eu continue ao seu lado. –sorriu tristemente.

Haruka apenas arregalou seus olhos, com um pouco de dificuldade. De seus orbes escuros uma lágrima solitária escapou e cortou sua bochecha, caindo de encontro ao chão frio. Um singelo sorriso brotou em seus lábios, sentindo seu coração perder o ritmo em seu peito e não sentindo mais seu corpo, o qual desaparecia cada vez mais, assim como o de Michiru.

Já a Kaiou apenas retribuiu o sorriso, deixando seus olhos entreabertos e sentindo seu coração falhar. Respirou fundo, dessa vez sim seria o fim. O fim havia chegado.

**Haruka**: Está pronta?

**Michiru**: Só se você estiver... –disse com sinceridade, fechando os olhos, sendo imitada pela Tenou que sorria.

Com seus últimos esforços entrelaçaram seus dedos, de maneira apertada como se temessem acabar se perdendo no caminho para a morte. Seus corpos sumindo completamente, suas vidas acabando, mas não o sentimento que permaneceu. Dois últimos sussurros ecoou entre as duas, enquanto apertavam mais e mais suas mãos num ato de afeto.

**Michiru**: Aishiteru...

**Haruka**: Watashi mo...

E a morte as enlaçou em seu manto negro, levando-as por completo. A única coisa que restou naquele lugar foram as marcas das lágrimas ali derramadas. As gargalhadas antipáticas de Galáxia, assim como o choro de Moon, ecoaram pelo local que havia se mantido em silêncio pela morte das duas Sailors.

Galáxia pode até achar que venceu, mas a única coisa que não sabia era que nem tudo havia sido perdido pelas duas. Foi naquele instante, naqueles poucos minutos, que tiveram sua maior demonstração de seus verdadeiros sentimentos...

Elas podem Ter morrido...mas os sentimentos prevaleceram...

_**Fim**_

* * *

_**PS:  
**Aishiteru:_ Eu te amo.  
_Watashi mo:_ Eu também.

* * *

**Aqui está, minna! Minha primeira fic de Sailor Moon e do casal que eu mais apoio no anime! Apesar de não ser fã de Yuri acho esse casal super Rox por simplesmente as duas serem rox...XD A história se passa durante a fase Stars, no final quando elas morrem na luta contra Sailor Galáxia...**

**Então é isso...por favor deixem reviews me dando a opinião de vocês gente...n.n/ E, eu sei que a fic foi meio curta, mas foi de coração...xP **

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
